Billiards referred to herein encompasses a plurality of different games, such as, but not limited to, three ball, eight ball, nine ball, Snooker or any other type of game played on a rectangular or other geometric shaped cloth-covered table with raised cushioned edges, in which a cue is used to hit a hard ball (cue ball) against another ball or the side cushions of the table.
The game of billiards is continuing to grow in popularity. According to the Sporting Goods Manufacturing Association's January 2002 State of the Industry Report, there were 37.5 million players in the U.S. alone. Approximately 7% of those are “devoted” players (playing more than twice per week). Almost all of these players have a desire to improve their game. Billiards is a game of skill and accuracy. In addition to understanding the basics of the game and the geometry of the shots, players must also develop the skill to shoot well with the proper amount of force, correct aim and English. English is defined as the spin given to a ball by striking it on one side or releasing it with a sharp twist.
Developing the correct aim is a daunting task for the causal and avid players of billiards. There are many factors to consider in aligning the cue with the cue ball and an intended target. The intended target may be another ball or one or more of the raised cushioned rails that enclose the billiard table. Further, the player must consider the distance to the intended target and their own skill level in executing the shot. Unfortunately, many factors can affect a shot and if the player's shot is unsuccessful, he is left wondering what went wrong. Did he miss his desired target point? Was his desired target point in error? Was there too much (or too little) English? Indeed, even if the player makes his shot, aim could have still been off slightly but not enough to cause a missed shot.
It would be desirable for the causal or avid billiard player to receive instant feedback as to the accuracy of his shot. The feedback would enable the player to improve his skill level by providing immediate information as to where the cue ball struck the intended target, i.e., another ball or one or more of the raised cushioned rails that enclose the billiard table, thus allowing the player to make appropriate corrective actions on subsequent shots.